Will This Fix Our Mistakes
by flamenightivy
Summary: After messing up and gaining another angry punishment from the Guardians, Jack is injured because Phil took away his staff. MIM thinks it's appropriate for Jack's friends AND family (Seasonal Spirits) to learn about his memories, and that he was the youngest and last spirit to ever be made. Rated T for abuse and blood. Adopted from Aiko Wind and SlytherPuffAshley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this story is now my I adopted it from SlytherPuff, who in turn adopted it from Aiko Wind. So you can say this story is definitely passed down. But I can work on it to the best of my abilities and finish it! So I hope you enjoy and check out SlytherPuff and Aiko Wind's pages and even their versions.**

 **So to start here are some things you have to know:**

 **~Jack has messed up 4 times, so all the guardians are angry with him**  
 **~His fellow seasons hate him and beat him**  
 **~Phil took Jack's staff, so he didn't have stable control of the wind**  
 **~He crashes and his head starts bleeding**

 **Aiko Winds's OC: Aiko, the spirit of valentines day (Imagine anything but a baby in a diaper),**

 **SlytherPuffAshley's OC: Clara Spirit of music**

* * *

Aiko, Jack, Clara, and Babytooth open their eyes seeing they were in a room. Only a moment ago they had been at Jack's lake. Clara and Aiko looking at Jack's wounds. As they looked at the room they noticed they were not alone. Scattered along the floor had been the Guardians of Childhood. Along with the Guardians, there were the other seasonals. They were the Spirit of Spring Lily, the Spirit of Summer Rose, and finally the Spirit of Autumn Blaze. Along with everyone in the room they saw a few seats and couches, and a television screen?

The first of the others to sit up and looking around was Rose. The moment her eyes landed on Jack she stood up and rushed charging at him. She stopped when she saw Aiko and Clara wrap their arms around the small boy. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat them both only so she could get to Jack. The said boy noticed Rose charge at him and whimpered as he buried himself more in the arms of Aiko and Clara. Even if she wanted to get past the two to Jack she couldn't. For within seconds a dark figure appeared between them. This figure was the fearsome spirit, Pitch Black. With a simple snarl from the spirit, she backed away. Once she was away Pitch turned towards Jack he saw that the boy had injuries scattered on his body. Using his nightmare sand he used it to cover the wounds being sure it did not enter his bloodstream. Pitch ruffled Jack's hair before he disappeared giving the Guardian's no time to react to his presence. Aiko used her sleeve to try and wipe some blood off of Jack in some places she only managed to smear it.

It was then that a voice sounded in the room it was MiM, "my Guardians of Childhood and Seasons, I am disappointed. I have given you many chances to fix your behaviour towards Jack Frost. But, alas, again and again, you have mistreated him. From neglect to even abuse..."

Blaze scoffed, retorting that "Jack Frost was a mistake himself. MiM you made the wrong decision of making him a spirit." When everyone turned towards Jack they saw his eyes become filled with tears. This caused the others to laugh at him, only making it worse. Clara wiped Jack's tears away best she could, she couldn't understand. How they could treat a child like this, an immortal child yes, but a child nonetheless.

Before they could continue a blinding light shined in the room. This caused everyone to flinch back for a moment. Well, everyone barring Jack, Aiko, and Clara, a barrier of shadows protected them. A reflex of Pitch's he developed towards them, especially Jack.

'This...this is why you are here. You will watch Jack Overland Frost's memories. You will learn what great mistakes you have made, you have one last chance to redeem yourselves. That is if Jack approves.' Jack looked unsure and kept quiet. But, when he realized what Manny said what they would be watching he froze. Before he could stop them the videos started not allowing him to protest.

Thus began the memories of Jack Overland Frost.

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Review below!**

 **ROTG does NOT belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: ROTG does not belong to me. Aiko belongs to Aiko Wind, and Clara belongs to SlytherPuffAshley**

 _The past_

 **Man in Moon**

 _ **Past Jack's thoughts**_

 **WARNING: CONTAINS MINOR CHILD ABUSE**

 **Enjoy and Review below!**

* * *

The sound of footsteps was the first thing they could hear coming from the screen. When the image finally came through they could see a man pacing back and forth with a woman standing next to him. This man looked familiar, yet they could not place it, he had chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. There was something about his face though, that seems familiar.

 _The woman seemed agitated at the pacing and grabbed the man's wrists stopping him. "Jackson, enough. Worrying like this won't help anyone. You have to wait and be strong, for Mary." This seemed to calm the pacing man._

 _The man known as Jackson took a deep breath. Looking for the woman, his sister he sighed. "You're right, Belle. I am so worried, the doctor told us she couldn't have kids. Now, I am as worried as I am excited."_

Aiko looked towards Jackson with a sad smile, she knew the story of this day. Even though it was a day of life, it was the day that also ruined his.

 _A cry sounded it wasn't as loud as it should be. Listening Jackson heard a gasp and sprinted into the room, ignoring Belle's protests. As he walked inside he saw the housewife hold an infant, one that wasn't even breathing. Before he could mourn he heard soft cries, turning to the bed he saw his wife. In her arms, was another baby, they had twins. "Mary…."_

 _She looked up at him with tired red eyes, "Jackson, we had twins, but the oldest she did not make it." Before she could break down crying Jackson walked up to her and held her in his arms._

 _Trying to make the moment lighter Jackson turned to the other baby. "Is it a boy or girl?"_

 _Mary with a simple whisper said, "a boy. My little Jack." As she said this her arms slacked and Jack began to slip out of her arms, crying._

 _The next few moments filled with screams and cries. But it did not help, on that day Mary Overland died. Jackson held his only living child in his eyes as tears ran down his face._

The screen went dark, everyone in the room had tears in their eyes. Lily had been the worst of them all. All his life Lily bullied him the worst if she saw him cry, at the slightest tear she would hit him. She remembers how he would try so hard to remain strong, but he was stronger than she thought.

Before she could even comment another memory started. MiM's voice rang through the room.

 **"Jack is 3"** **  
**

 _A loud slap was the first thing they heard. There on the floor was a tiny Jack his nose seemed broken as blood dripped. When they saw the offender they all saw it was Jackson, his own father. Jackson walked up to his son. Grabbing him by his hair he lifted him off the floor and walked to the door. With a ruff through, he threw Jack outside into the snow._

 _"Stay out you useless brat." With that, he walked back in and slammed the door. Once the door closed Jack ran off the property before his father changed his mind and came back after him._

 _"I wish Papa wouldn't drink every night."_

The room was dead silent. Most thought the same thing, "Jack Frost, abused?" The only ones who did not stand there in shock were Clara and Aiko. Both of them held Jack close when his father came onto the screen be began shaking. He could remember everything and was reliving it now. Turning back to the screen they saw someone approaching Jack.

 _A young girl was walking with a book in her face. From not looking where she was going she ended up crashing straight into Jack. When the crashed her book smacked her in the face._

 _"Ow," she reached up rubbing her head. Looking up she says a small boy standing in front of her. He looked like he was going to apologize. Yet, before he could she raised her hand up to stop him. "No, you shouldn't apologize. It was my fault, I was so distracted by my book I never noticed you."_

 _With a gasp the girl noticed Jack's wounds, grabbing her handkerchief and began to wipe up the blood. As she did so she asked, "May I know your name? It was rude of me not to ask sooner._

 _Jack looked a little frightened for a moment before he answered, "Jack Overland Frost."_

 _A large smile spread across her face. "Nice to meet you, Jack, my name is Aiko Zuri. You can call me Aiko."_

Aiko smiled at the memory, everyone else in the room was staring at her and Jack. She ignored them and pulled the small boy closer in a hug

 _"Now, I am sorry Little Jack but I must get going. I have to go home to tend to my mother, she is sick right now." Jack's face fell in disappointment at the thought of being alone again. Aiko saw this though, "but, we should meet again. I know we can be great friends."_

 _Jack's face split into a smile, "okay! Oh, and tell your mama I said to get better!"_

 _"Haha, okay I will. Goodbye for now Little Jack." With that, she ruffled his hair and continued on her way._

 _Jack smiled as she left, then a frown formed on his face. He would have to go back 'home'. "Papa is better now right?" He asked himself in a form of comfort, though it did little to help._

 _As he came back to his house he opened the door. Before he could even look around Jackson yanked him inside to begin another beating. With another punch, the screen went dark._

Everyone was quiet, they could not believe what they were seeing and this was only the beginning. Aiko looked at Jack, she knew he had a bad home life, but seeing it now? Watching the abuse first hand? It was so much worse.

Jack smiled up at Aiko and Clara who held him tight. The other spirits in the room looked stiff. Pitch sent out some nightmare sand to ruffle Jack's hair, reminding everyone else he was there. Baby Tooth snuggled deep into the base of Jack's neck, offering some comfort. Clara running her hand through his hair, humming a quiet tune. She, Aiko and even Pitch knew that Jack was still suffering from this. When he did manage to sleep it was full of nightmares. She could only hope this didn't ruin him even more.

MiM looked down at them and smiled, his plan was working. The others were beginning to see Jack in a new light. Now, he had to get more spirits, who held eternal grudges on Jack, to watch the memories.

That was a lot of spirits though….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry I have been gone for a bit. I had finals come up then got sick shortly after. I am better now, however! Meaning updates are back, I hope you all enjoy this. Once again sorry for being gone for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: ROTG does not belong to me. Aiko belongs to Aiko Wind, and Clara belongs to SlytherPuffAshley. The song is also not mine.**

 _The past_

 **Man in Moon**

 _ **Past Jack's thoughts**_

 **WARNING: CONTAINS MINOR CHILD ABUSE**

 **Enjoy and Review below!**

* * *

As everyone was standing a light erupted in the room. No one was able to talk as the light cleared revealing a new woman. She did not seem to be human, but a harpy. She stood tall with the feet of a bird and wings on her back. Many did not seem to know her, Jack did though. She the Storm Harpy, Gal. A being that never seemed to have patience when he was around.

Gal turned her head to look at Jack. He shrank back in Aiko and Clara's arms. Aiko was 212 years older and Clara 103 years older, than Jack. With him being so much younger they both had a mother or elder sister attachment to him. This made them grow protective of the smaller spirit. As they saw Gal look at Jack they did not like the look she gave him and they tightened their arms around him.

Before they could say anything to the Harpy, Manny's voice rang,

"Jack is 5 years old". The screen started again.

 _Everyone saw as once again, Jack left his house forced out. They did not know this was a routine. Every winter, when the wind was cold enough to give frostbite, Jack remained outside. Thrown out by his own family. Jack's nose turned bright red as he trotted through the woods. This time it was his step mum that threw him out. His father watched with a passive glance._

 _Each step Jack took they could see him getting worse and worse. Looking down they noticed Jack was barefoot, only wearing thin ripped pants. Up ahead was Aiko, Jack waddled best he could over to her. When she noticed Jack coming up to her she put her book down to look up. She was ready to greet Jack, but when she looked up what she saw shocked her. Jack looked like he would only last another minute before passing out. His fingers and nose were turning a light blue in colour._

 _"Jack!" Aiko jumped up taking off the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. Taking the blanket she placed it around Jack and lifted him into her arms. The small child leaned into her more trying to gain any warmth he could. She was so focused on Jack she never noticed her mother come outside. She was holding a lantern and was coming out to light a fire to keep Jack and Aiko warm. But, when she noticed Jack she dropped the lantern and ran over to them._

 _Aiko's mother, Saeiko, was the closest thing to a mother Jack knew. Seeing him huddled in her daughter's arms scared her. Leaning down Saeiko took Jack from Aiko and walked inside. Aiko grabbed her stuff and her mother's lantern walking inside after her._

 _Saeiko knew what Jack had, it was hypothermia._

 _The scene seemed to skip to a few hours ahead. Jack was in new clothes and cuddled into a small bed. Aiko was with him, Jack curled into her side. His face was pale and he looked ill, but it was better than he was before._

 _Saeiko smiled down at the two, there seemed to be a sadness in her eyes. Ignoring that feeling she started to sing a quiet song. It was a lullaby from her childhood in Japan._

 _"nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai_

 _nen-nen yo okororiyo yasashi hito ni sodachimasu you ni_

 _kami-sama arigatou, enjeru (angel) mo arigatou_

 _nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai"_

 _"nen-nen yo okororiyo suya-suya to oyasuminasai_

 _nen-nen yo okororiyo uruseru hito ni sodachimasu youni_

 _kami-sama arigatou derai wo arigatou_

 _nen-nen yo okororiyo mama no mune de oyasuminasai"_

The memory ended when Jack fell asleep.

The women and some of the men in the room were cooing at the scene. At least that was before North and Blaze pointed at the trio in the corner with their finger to their lips. It seemed even after all this time the song still worked. Aiko and Jack were asleep with Clara holding them up. Everyone thought about the adorable scene in front of them.

Blaze and Rose looked at each other. They knew they had to learn the song. Every spirit has heard of the problems Jack has with sleeping. If there was a way to help him they would not pass up the chance to do so.

After these clips, they knew they could never treat Jack the same again. They would never be able to bring themselves to do so. After this Jack Frost's life will be changing. And not for the worse.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this little part. Sorry, it is not very long but the next one is longer I can promise. Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is a small chapter for you guys. Enjoy until the large chapter is ready!**

 **Disclaimer: ROTG does not belong to me. Aiko belongs to Aiko Wind, and Clara belongs to SlytherPuffAshley. The song is also not mine.**

 _The past_

 **Man in Moon**

 _ **Past Jack's thoughts**_

 **Enjoy and Review below!**

* * *

Before the next memory started, another bright light flashed filling the room. Aiko was actually getting pretty tired of it, every time it happened it left them a bit blinded for a moment. Clara didn't seem to mind it as much, but it was also starting to bug her too.

Jack though knew that MiM was only trying to help. He knew more than the others how Jack was actually treated. He didn't even tell Clara and Aiko about everything that happens to him. Though there appeared to be only a few seats left so he hoped it would be over soon.

Once the light died out, a new man stood tall in the room. Adorning his head was a witch-like hat. He wore a white shirt with gold accessories, black pants, covered by black cape with gold insides.

Few knew this person, he, after all, did not enjoy being around most people. Jack knew him, he was Time. Not saying a word he stared at everyone for a moment, before sitting down on the couch. This left only one seat.

Now, you might think that Father Time was an old man, but he became a spirit at age 18. Making him appear if he was only a bit older than Jack, not the thousands that he actually was.

Once Time settled the TV woke once again gaining everyone's attention.

 **Jack is now 7.**

 _Jack was running around his house, a little girl who looked to be around 3 was following him. "JWACK!" Stopping he turned around, brown bangs getting in his chocolate eyes. "I'm hungry." Jack smiled, picking the little girl up. His stepmother and father were out for the day leaving them alone. So, for now, it was only Jack and he is half-sister Emma._

 _He walked to the kitchen, his sister hardly slowing him down. He opened a small box grabbing a small loaf of bread. Breaking it up Jack gave his sister the larger half and himself the smaller. Wishing he could buy food himself when his "father" and "mother" wouldn't._

 _It was quiet they ate their food on the floor until he heard a knock. Standing up Jack looked back to check on Emma before walking to see who was at the door. With a smile greeted his friends Aiko and her little sister Yuki._

 _Jack smiled. "Hi, Aiko and Yuki!" He smiled down at Yuki and up at Aiko._

 _Before either Jack or Aiko could say another work Yuki blurted out. "Is Santa real? Or the tooth fairy, or Sandman or Easter Bunny, or-or" She took a breath. Jack looked at her, with a funny expression before laughing, Aiko joining in._

 _The Guardians sighed, by that time Aiko was at the age where you stopped believing. Jack they could see did not have much to believe in. So, of course, they would answer no. What came next surprised them._

 _"Of course they are!" Jack said with a large smile Aiko nodding along. "Who would tell you otherwise._

 _Yuki looked down at he dress playing with a loose string. "...The Bennetts."_

 _Jack looked angry for a moment before smiling. "Really? Well, don't listen to them. Their turning into old farts."_

 _That made Aiko and Yuki laugh, along with Emma, who overheard. Shortly after Aiko was invited in as Yuki began playing with Emma._

 _The memory faded as Aiko and Jack sat on the floor, watching their younger siblings play games._

Everyone was smiling at the scene. Finally, there was a good memory. They were happy that not all Jack's memories were bad. Jack remembered Emma, Babytooth kinda reminded him of her.

The all waited to see what MiM had for them next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ROTG does not belong to me. Aiko belongs to Aiko Wind, and Clara belongs to SlytherPuffAshley**

 _The past_

 **Man in Moon**

 _ **Past Jack's thoughts**_

 **WARNING: CONTAINS A MINOR CHARACTER DEATH**

 **Enjoy and Review below!**

* * *

MiM's booming voice filled the room, ' **have you thought differently of Jack, yet?** '

The room was silent, many turned to Jack and looked at him in pity. Though a few still had anger in their eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore Jack looked around for a way to stop the showing. He did not know how much more of this he could take. "Why is there no way to stop this!?" He shouted desperately. This only increased the pity before the next memory once again started.

 **Jack is 9**

 _Jack Frost paled, (pun intended. He's pale already) they were getting close to the saddest memory. This memory, however, was not it. This was the saddest memory for Aiko. Aiko sighed and went close to Jack._

 _"Jack! Where are you?!"_

 _"Jack! I promised I'll find you, and I'll win!"_

 _A 5-year-old Emma walked through the forest. Aiko, who was now 11, was walking next to her, gun in hand. The forest infested with bears and wolves._

 _They looked around, before hearing monkey sounds. They looked for the source of the sound before Emma pointed up a tree and laugh. Aiko's line of sight followed her finger and laughed._

 _There was the boy they were looking for, except he was upside down, hanging from his legs. "Hey, Aiko! Hey Emma!" They laughed before Aiko yelled at him, playfully. "You can't have fun all the time, Jack!" He jumped down with grace before looking at them._

 _He looked insulted and said, "excuse me? I'm the King of Fun!" Aiko laughed and pushed him playfully._

 _Jack did a raspberry before Emma started complaining she was sleepy. Her older brother sighed as he grabbed her hand. "Alright, little lady. We can go home."_

 _Emma cheered walking. Soon, the trio walked down the path. It was peaceful until they heard rustling coming from the trees. Emma hid behind Jack. Aiko shielded them both, holding her shotgun. Jack took out his bow and arrows that had been strapped to his back. Emma held Jack's thin legs._

 _Soon, a large animal walked out of the bush. They all gasped in fear, for before them was a giant bear._

 _Motherly instincts shot up in Aiko with the two younger kids behind her. Lifting the gun she began to shoot the bear. She only managed to graze him before the animal roared, charging at them. Aiko pushed Jack and Emma out of the way. "Run!" She shouted._

 _"Aiko!" She looked at the bear, reading to shoot it again until it jumped on her. She yelled as Jack pushed Emma towards the entrance to the forest._

 _With one final push, he shouted to her, "Get someone!"_

 _Emma ran out as Jack grabbed an arrow. He pulled it on the string and let go, doing it repeatedly, not caring where it went. But, when the beast had already died, it was too late. Aiko's eyes were closed, and she didn't look as if she was breathing._

 _Soon, there were thuds echoing through the forest. Jack turned, teary-eyed crying and the wound the bear was able to put on his chest, and saw Emma running with Saeiko. Her mother cried out as she kneeled towards her daughter. Emma cried in Jack's chest as he wept in her hair._

 _"I-I'm sorry, I couldn't save her..."_

 _It's all my fault. I wasn't quick enough._

 _Saeiko looked up at Jack in shock. She cupped his face gently, her hands a little bloody. "It's ok, Jack. At least you did something. You did something. And that's all I'll ask for. She died protecting you two. She loved you both more than anything."_

 _Jack gave a watery smile as Emma went silent. She cried herself to sleep. Saeiko stepped away for a moment leaving Jack to grieve._

 _Emma woke up as Jack whispered one more sentence._

 _"Alright, Aiko. You won. You found me."_

Jack was crying a little, as Aiko hugged him. She was crying too. Clara pulled both of them into her embrace, Mum earring sweet nothings. Everyone at least had misty eyes if they were not already fully crying.

 _As Jack left, Emma following him, the screen focused on Aiko's body. The night was fallen and they had no way to give her a burial. As she lay there in the night hair turned red slowly. The moonlight covered her body and she opened her eyes as they turned from blue to pink. Her bloody, colonial outfit turned into the clothes she now wears. It was a pink tank top, white shorts and red sneakers. Her hair decorated with pink hearts, her face grew hearts as scars. Looking around for the first time since her rebirth she noticed Jack's discarded bow and arrow. Walking over to the items she picked them up. The quiver turned pink, and the arrows grew from wood to pink steel._

 _The steel arrow turned into soft hearts, but when she was fighting, they would turn sharp. The white feathers at the bottom turned red. She looked up at the glowing full moon._

 _"_ **Your name is Aiko Cupid Valentine.** _"_

Everyone looked at Aiko, who was fidgeting from the stares. Jack decided to lighten up the mood.

"So that's what happened to my bow and arrows? WHY?!"

Everyone had a good laugh, even Aiko, Baby Tooth and Clara, who was unresponsive for a while. A new memory began loading before another word could be muttered.

* * *

 **Hello~ Hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave any comments below. ((No flames!))**

 **See you all later :D**


End file.
